


the long fight for earth's freedom

by Rangerfan58



Series: Digidestined surprises [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: it's been 100 years since darkness fell on earth and now the time has come to fight again





	1. Chapter 1

it had been 100 years since the digidestined had lost and there was darkness covering the Earth but not all hope was lost there was a resistance fighting there dark oppressors all over the world digidestened at lest those that weren't killed in the initial invasion and the hunt afterwards which lasted for 10 years after that time those not found and executed were considered dead though that wasn't the case they were actually underground mounting a resistance coordinated by someone in Japan who's name was unknown

PERSON

any news on England Mark

MARK

sorry Gen, nothing

GEN

how many times must I tell you it's Jessie not Gen

MARK

sorry but why aren't you yourself you are considered dead after all and its a nickname

JESSIE

a it's too dangerous and b I don't like it

MARK

Jessie you're going to have to reveal yourself eventually

JESSIE

the last time I tried an entire base got destroyed and everyone was killed

MARK

that was 100 years ago when the resistance was just starting out of course the base got destroyed it's time to let go of the past

JESSIE

maybe you're right Mark but you could also be wrong

MARK

at least the military still exists though it's tough going

JESSIE

the TV station?

MARK

low on supplies but they're OK a raid is planned for tomorrow

JESSIE

and the electronic?

MARK

temporarily shut down

JESSIE

why?

MARK

almost got busted

JESSIE

let's go we've been in the open too long

shortly before they got back to base they heard an explosion and saw smoke where they had lived for the past five months to coordinate a raid


	2. Chapter 2

JESSIE

not again

MARK

lets go home

JESSIE

no it's to dangerous we go to Odaiba

MARK

Jess are you crazy?!, there's a price on our heads and you want to be out in the open?


	3. Chapter 3

JESSIE

there's no other choice

MARK

all right but we leave at dusk

JESSIE

agreed

and so at dusk they left the area and at midnight arrived at a predesignated location and did the knocking code

PERSON

Mark, Jessie what are you doing here?

JESSIE

the base was destroyed

PERSON

come in

they do and are fed while being watched at by a person in the corner

JESSIE

I can't believe it's happened again

MARK

Jessie it was 100 years ago it's not your fault

JESSIE

Mark you're right it's time to reveal myself and what happened ages ago wasn't my fault

PERSON

what are you talking about Jessie

JESSIE

I am Jessie no more I am Genai mentor to the digidestened and founder of the resistance

PERSON

your dead the digital world says so what we here anyways

GENAI

a lie one I needed to make this possible besides Mark, there is only one other who knows the truth but he's dead

the person in the corner walked over and spoke

PERSON

actually he isn't

GENAI

how do you know?

The person drops the illusion

PERSON

hello Genai been awhile

GENAI

Wizardmon good to see you alive

WIZARDMON

same here

GENAI

any news from the digiworld?

Wizardmon starts to whisper

WIZARDMON

there are rumors Sara's alive and in hiding basically one of the key people in the digital war

GENA

good to hear get a message to her about my being alive

WIZARDMON

there's more apparently Sara doesn't have any memory except for what's happened after the battle

GENAI

I see then get a message to the digital world and she'll find out through the grapevine

and so he makes a portal and enters the digital world. Once there

LILYMON

Wizardmon you're alive

WIZARDMON

yes and I bring joyous news from the real world Genai's alive

LILYMON

that's wonderful I'll tell the others

Sara shows up

LILYMON

hello Mary how are you?

MARY

I'm fine what's going on?

LILYMON

you know how we've told you a good friend is dead well he's actually alive Genai lives

SARA

Gen…ai

Mary starts getting flashbacks and faint a few minutes later she wakes up

LILYMON

Mary are you OK?

MARY

why are you calling me Mary?

LILYMON

isn't that your name?

MARY

no its Sara

LILYMON

Sara you remember!


	4. Chapter 4

Sara goes for her neck

SARA

where's my digivice?

LILYMON

when we found you with no memory it wasn't with you

SARA

looks like I'm partnerless for now

WIZARDMON

Sara, Lilymon you must tell the others there's still hope and Sara be ready for 100 years of change

SARA

I understand go back and tell Genai I remember

WIZARDMON

right

SARA

it's time to free the digital world and earth

they put their hands together

ALL

1,2,3, freedom!

And so Wizardmon went back

WIZARDMON

Genai she remembers time to get serious

GENAI

right time for operation freedom

but it doesn't work and the Japanese resistance was wiped out. 20 years later in England

PERSON

your honor it's time

JUDGE

bring out the prisoners

15 people were brought out

JUDGE

you have already heard the charges how do you plea?

ALL

guilty

JUDGE

you wish to die?

LEADER

it's better to die than to live a lie or in hiding without our friends and family

JUDGE

(sighs) send them to the gas chamber

once inside the chamber knock out gas was given

EXECUTIONER

quickly get them out of here and to safety

HELPER

but the judge…!

EXECUTIONER

knows about this he's been in on the plan since the beginning now give them there cloaks and broken weapons and go

HELPER

if you're sure

EXECUTIONER

positive

and so the digidestened are taken to safety before the door was broken in

PERSON

where are they?

EXECUTIONER

being dumped

PERSON

lies we know the truth with a little help from the judge


	5. Chapter 5

he brings in the half dead judge

JUDGE

sorry Francis

FRANCIS

it's OK it's not your fault John besides I succeeded in the mission for long enough and lied to my wife long enough

his wife and kids are brought in bound and gagged

PERSON

actually they knew and agreed with you

FRANCIS

I'm sorry I got you involved Mary, kids

MARY

It's an honor to keep the secret long live freedom

REST

long live freedom

and they are killed by gas, in the forest

HELPER

may you someday free earth

he had seen the soldiers

HELPER

for freedom!

REST

for freedom!

And they charge and are slaughtered but the soldiers had to retreat because of foresters who were protective of their land

LEADER

we'll give them a proper burial

just then those knocked out woke up

LEADER 1

we're alive?

LEADER 2

yes you and your men were only knocked out but those that brought you here are dead fighting for you

LEADER 1

than let them have a heroes burial

and that's exactly what's done

LEADER 1

this can't go on we need to free England and soon

LEADER 2

what about the rest of Earth?

LEADER 1

one step at a time

LEADER 2

you're right what now?

LEADER 1

we make weapons and hope you have a digimon partner

LEADER 2

the partners are not possible but we go to the digital world regularly to fight

LEADER 1

how do you do that?

One of the foresters put down their hood and a kid is revealed

KID

I do the legacy of the permanent digidestened has been passed down to me by Sara just hours before she died

LEADER 1

she could do that?

KID

yes but only if the person is selected by the digivice because not everyone is suited for the job

one of the adults speak up

ADULT

I've go the computer

KID

digiport open

and they land in the digital world…hard

LEADER 1

where to?

KID

nowheres, yet

she brought out a whistle and blew a specific tune the tune of the first two shows do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-dodo-dododo and Wizardmon showed up

WIZARDMON

you called?

KID

hey Wizardmon we need to get to the far side of the forest for the meeting that's today

WIZARDMON

follow me

they get there to find arguing

DIGIMON 1

no we attack the castle!

DIGIMON 2

no the mountain!

DIGIMON 3

no the desert!

DIGIMON 4

I say the forest!

it goes on until

LEADER 1

quieeee…t!

everything is still

LEADER 1

first you need to free the forest as it's your base then the mountain then the desert the ocean the castle and finally earth OK?

Everyone looks at him

DIGIMON 2

who are you to tell us what to do?

LEADER 1

the last of the destroyed Japanese resistance

DIGIMON 2

impossible that group had no survivors we saw it

LEADER 1

I was near death but survived but I would give anything to have them back if only for a minute to say goodbye to them

LEADER 2

I know how you feel

the first leader got angry

LEADER 1

how?!, how do you know how I feel?!, I lost everyone my mom, my dad, my friends, my leader, my partners, everyone and I didn't even get a chance to know my brother who was killed as an infant when my home was destroyed 19 years ago!

The second leader then did something no one thought he'd do

LEADER 2

that's it I've had it with you!(hits him) don't you think I've lost something I was told by my  _adoptive_  parents that I was found near rubble in blankets in Japan and no sign of life or any family as an infant I never got to know my real family at least you did

the first leader suddenly calmed down at those words


	6. Chapter 6

LEADER 1

you were found as an infant?

LEADER 2

yes why?

LEADER 1

my brother was only an infant when he died what's your name

LEADER 2

Mickeal as I had no real name when they adopted me but I've always hummed a lullaby my parents never taught me when I feel lonely or scared before they died they said to try and find my real family or to go home to my country before I died

LEADER 1

I'm Tenuchen or Tenuch for short what's the lullaby

LEADER 2

hmmhmmhmhmhmhmmhmhmm

LEADER 1

Kenya telamute kaichi doll ney fem la ne Sepuna Jinyu da tu comeda ne len to mu yol that's the lullaby my mom used to sing and when I lost my family it was the only thing keeping me going at times you're alive Matsunuchi after all this time you're alive

MICKEAL

Matsunuchi that's my real name what does it mean?

TENUCHEN

beloved brother I name you

MATSUNUCHI

looks like you can't say you lost everything anymore

TENUCHEN

guess so

they hug each other

WIZARDMON

now what?

MATSUNUCHI

we plan for war

the hear a voice no one thought would be heard again

VOICE

hope you weren't planning on leaving me out of the action

they all turn

DIGIMON

Genai

TENUCHEN

Genai but how I thought I was the only survivor

GENAI

thank Azulongmon for that he saw I was in trouble and my duties not done...

Matsunuchi stares at Genai feeling familiarity and it finally clicked

MATSUNUCHI

I remember you you were the one who saved me as an infant

Genai looks at him and remembers

GENAI

yes it was me my have you grown

TENUCHEN

Genai if you knew he was alive why didn't you tell me?

GENAI

for one I didn't know and for another I didn't know if he survived the journey or not as I gave him to people I trusted by anything can happen on a ship

DIGIMON 1

lets fight

GENAI

not so fast Flamedramon we don't have what we need yet

DIGIMON 2

so what it's time to fight

KID

Genai's right Meramon we can't fight yet

Matsunuchi looks around him

MATSUNUCHI

Robin Hood

TENUCHEN

what?

FORESTER

Robin Hood he's an old English legend he stole from the rich and gave to the poor him and his merry me of Sherwood Forest

TENUCHEN

OK what about him and his men?

MATSUNUCHI

Tenuchen they were bowmen

TENUCHEN

I'm still not getting it

MATSUNUCHI

we can make bows and arrows and start fighting back both here and the real world

TENUCHEN

Matsunuchi we don't have the necessary tools

MATSUNUCHI

in England we do the King's men were getting ready for something like this so they have swords which Robin Hood and his men also used they also have bows and arrows but they don't have enough only ten as they were captured before the could finish the King came to us badly wounded and right before he died he told us of the weapons and there location we have to finish two swords and repair others but since everything is in a secret chamber we can make the weapons without getting busted

TENUCHEN

then lets go home and make weapons

and they do a month later

TENUCHEN

that was the last sword Matsunuchi

MATSUNUCHI

lets practice Tenuch

and so for two months they perfect their skills with their weapons

FORESTER

I think we're ready Matsunuchi

MATSUNUCHI

OK from here we split up half of us stay the other half goes to the digital world

TENUCHEN

my half will go to the digital world

MATSUNUCHI

then my half will stay

the kid was about to open the port when a forester spoke up

FORESTER

wait before we split up lets make an oath like Robin Hood and him men did but it will be different

TENUCHEN

I have the perfect oath to right the wrongs of the evil digimon and to give shelter to innocents whenever and wherever possible

MATSUNUCHI

I could live with that

FORESTER 2

as can we all


	7. Chapter 7

and so they take the oath and split up digital world

TENUCHEN

hey we're back and armed

GENAI

you're almost 2 centuries late we're almost completely wiped out

TENUCHEN

sorry had to train and make weapons

one of his people heard something and gave a warning shot

PERSON

that's the only warning you'll get show yourself with your hands up

Angemon comes out holding his left shoulder (TK's) and the bow and arrow drop

MERAMON

Angemon what happened

ANGEMON

ambush

he dedigivolves to Patamon

PATAMON

we were out numbered and captured and tortured I think Gatomon is dead sorry Wizardmon I tired

WIZARDMON

it's OK it's not your fault all that matters now is that you're alive after 2 decades and are in a safe place to recuperate

Patamon falls asleep at those words and Wizardmon uses a spell to help him heal and stay asleep

PERSON 1

OK now it's personal

PERSON 2

John's right he's our friend

TENUCHEN

we need rest ourselves guys

KID

he's right we all need to rest

GENAI

Kamel is right it's been a long day

PERSON 3

I'll take first shift tonight you guys get some sleep

in England

FORESTER 1

lets make huts and start keeping an eye out for trouble and those in need and have a patrol just in case

MATSUNUCHI

I'll go into town tomorrow in disguise and give you a report by noon if I'm late stay here

the next day at dawn

MATSUNUCHI

don't let any evil digimon through

FORESTER

to bad we can't make them pay taxes

MATSUNUCHI

just keep the forest safe

in town he was stopped

PERSON

hey archer there's a secret town meeting for those with or without weapons in the old tower hurry

he gets there just in time

LEADER

and who might you be?

MATSUNUCHI

Mickeal I'm a forester and an archer

LEADER

well Mickeal welcome to the England's loyal people meeting I'm the last of the Kings guard I escaped and got lucky

MATSUNUCHI

lucky?

he was missing an eye, part of an arm, had scars all over his body, and one leg was shorter than the other

GUARD

yes lucky because I got away and those that didn't had much worse done to them

just then there was a rhythmic knock that made the guard tense up


	8. Chapter 8

GUARD

it can't be open the door

MEMBER

but sir it's the wrong code and besides we weren't warned someone was coming

MATSUNUCHI

(grabs bow and arrow) if they try anything (makes it taught) I'll shoot them

GUARD

that won't be necessary now open the door

the doors opened and everyone tenses and they see a shadowy figure in a cloak

PERSON

I heard that there was a meeting here

MATSUNUCHI

yes but a) you're late and b) I have an arrow on you

PERSON

(chuckles) I like this one John has more spunk then most people

JOHN

captain you're alive how?

CAPTAIN

if he'll let me in I'll explain

Matsunuchi disarms himself

MATSUNUCHI

quickly I haven't got much time left it's almost noon

CAPTAIN

well there are oppressors out there right now so none of us are going anywhere right now unless you have a secret route

MATSUNUCHI

great if they don't follow my instructions my people are going to get themselves caught and killed

JOHN

what make you say that Mickeal?

MATSUUNUCHI

we're the foresters that have been causing so much trouble

CAPTAIN

that is a problem as for me I played dead long enough to be able to escape

JOHN

did any of the others manage to escape?

CAPTAIN

I'm afraid not so what I were you discussing

JOHN

we were about to when you came in look we need to start fighting back they're starting to kill our livestock and we have no other place to go

MATSUNUCHI

the forest we have room for everyone

MEMBER

even our families?

MATSUNUCHI

yes

just then there was another coded knock and the door was opened to reveal the sheriff (he knew of the group but could not officially join for safety reasons)

SHERIFF

I found this lot trying to get supplies and make trouble, anyone know them?

he reveals four foresters

MATSUNUCHI

I thought I told you to stay at the camp

PERSON 1

sorry Matt we got worried when you weren't back on time and digimon passed through the forest on non traveled roads

MATSUNUCHI

(sighs) you still should've stayed put

FORESTER 2

sorry we will next time

SHERIFF

I'm assuming they're your men

MATSUNUCHI

yes thanks for taking care of them come on you four get in

with that the sheriff leaves

FORESTER 3

by the way the forest is being watched

MATSUNUCHI

(sarcastically) lovely OK we leave at dusk

CAPTAIN

that's not such a good idea

MATSUNUCI

why not?

CAPTAIN

my bombs they're positioned so that as soon as dusk hits they go off

JOHN

you're bombing the city captain

CAPTAIN

hey I was alone so it's the best idea I could come up with

JOHN

captain we put bombs in strategic parts set to go off at dusk as well

MATSUNUCHI

idiots you're going to destroy your home not save it  
JOHN

actually (he presses a button) I disarmed them at a push of a button city saved

CAPTAIN

what were you going to bomb?

JOHN

the jail, the old tower and the new building

CAPTAIN

same so mission accomplished oh and the town square where they hang people disloyal to them

just then the phone rang

JOHN

yes...we'll be there in 5 (hangs up) it's the sheriff and his men they're being hanged in 10 minutes

MATSUNUCHI

lets go (turns) and get some cloaks on

PERSON

catch

and so they are given cloaks and are there at noon exactly

EXECUTIONER

for high treason against our masters these men are to be hanged as an example

all the stools are kicked at once and they start chocking but everyone had been planning on the run as it had taken longer than they had anticipated so they all went to their spots as soon as they arrived all they were waiting for was a signal and the sheriff looking ready to accept death was it Matsunuchi cut the rope with an arrow

SHERIFF

(gasps for breath) who did that?

he hears a roar of shouts and knows that the group was there shooting and fighting so he cuts down his men


	9. Chapter 9

SHERIFF

come on men lets join them

meanwhile in another part of the square

FORESTER

we need help

MATSUNUCHI

not..now (raises his voice) men of England it's time to fight for freedom lets defeat earths oppressors together

an evil digimon was sneaking up on Matsunuchi but was stopped

VOICE

lightning paw

Matsunuchi turns around and sees Gatomon

MATSUNUCHI

Gatomon but how

GATOMON

later Gatomon digivolve to Nefertimon of light

MATSUNUCHI

now we're talking

NEFERTIMON

Rosetta stone

far end

CAPTAIN

disarming bombs...now

the bombs are disarmed two hours later the good guys had to retreat back in the forest

FORESTER

they're coming with a lot of refugees

the foresters run to meet them and that's when the captain collapses from serious injuries

JOHN

captain!, captain are you OK?

CAPTAIN

I'm fine John..just need some rest

the captain starts coughing up blood

JOHN

you're not OK you're hurt

CAPTAIN

John listen to me (goes to a whisper) the king or his son may be alive

JOHN

why do you say that

CAPTAIN

(on his last legs) because I found his ring (gives it to him) find them and if you can the descendants of parliament hurry there isn't much time

and with that he dies

JOHN

goodbye captain and thanks

he makes a fist around the ring

JOHN

I'm going to London no one follow me

MATSUNUCHI

why shouldn't we?

John gets on his old horse

JOHN

for this mission I ride alone

he starts to leave

JOHN

I'll be back with help

he leaves and the others make camp in the digital world

TENUCHEN

OK so we have the forest the ocean the mountains and the desert all that 's left is the castle

ANGEMON

and we take care of  _that_  today and then we help the real world

they get there to see the last of Myotismons army

ANGEMON

for Genai

Genai had died five months ago as it had been two years in the digital world

REST

for Genai

and so arrows flew swords clashed and powers were used and the digimon/human alliance won

WIZARDMON

I and others will stay here

KAMEL

OK the rest will come with us digiport open

they land in Sherwood and Tenuchen notices Matsunuchi missing

TENUCHEN

where's my brother?

those there turn and are happy

FORESTER

in the medical tent

TENUCHEN

what for?

FORESTER

the idiot went and got himself the worst of the injuries minus our one fatality

TENUCHEN

who's dead?

SHERIFF

captain of the kings guard he took a lot of hits for civilians

TENUCHEN

I honor his death

FLAMEDRAMON

lets attack now

Gatomon speaks up

GATOMON

don't even think about it Flamedramon those digimon are off limits

ANGEMON

Gatomon how?

GATOMON

pretended to be evil

ANGEMON

Wizardmon will be glad to see you alive

a few days later John came back with a lot of help more foresters and the prince and parliament

JOHN

king Mark is dead once this is over long live King James

JAMES

thank you but for now I'm prince James or I prefer James while hiding

Matsunuchi comes out at that

MATSUNUCHI

I can live with that and once England is free we free the rest of earth

JAMES

agreed

JOHN

there's room for everyone and tomorrow we take England back a town at a time

SHERIFF

good I want Nottingham free and the rest of England hiding does not become of me

JAMES

we'll start tomorrow tonight (unsheathes his weapon) we prepare for war

everyone sharpens their swords or practices their shooting in a hut

JOHN

James I know you want to give me a promotion once England is free but if I die promise you'll make the youngest member captain

JAMES

what for?

JOHN

he's a good kid and look he has what it takes

James looks and he does see a captain because he was helping a kid with his sword skills

GUARD

...so if he goes down you go up than angle and if he strikes left you doge right and try to strike him first like this

he demonstrates, back a the hut

JAMES

he's a good choice but I can't play favorites

JOHN

than think of this besides me he's had the most experience at being a guard for the king I didn't tell anyone but I managed to save of new recruit and he's it I'm glad he survived

JAMES

now that I think about it he  _did_  come to the group injured and tired

10 years ago

PERSON

someone is approaching camp and they're injured from the looks of it

the guard gets there and collapses but tries to get up

JAMES

easy lad you're hurt badly

GUARD

doesn't matter I failed

JAMES

what do you mean?

GUARD

the king is dead and so are those that weren't captured the prince is also dead by now or if he isn't he will be soon so I failed kill me and I will join the others

JAMES

not a chance I will not kill you

the guard brings out a dagger

GUARD

than I will kill myself

James stops him before he could try

JAMES

no I forbid you to kill yourself think lad you were the kings guard you survived you  _did not fail_

GUARD

but the king and England...

JAMES

yes the king's dead and yes England has fallen but we'll take it back and rebuild it better than ever but you  _must_  live to see this come to pass

the guard sheaths the dagger

GUARD

thanks I needed that

JAMES

no problem I'm Marcus

GUARD

Phillip the last of the kings guard that's free anyways

JAMES

Phillip the guard and Marcus the bowman what an amazing combination

present

JAMES

and so time passed and we grew to be good friends and loyal companions and then two days ago

two days ago

PHILLIP

Marcus...Marcus

"Marcus" comes out

MARCUS

Phillip what is it

PHILLIP

John one of the kings guard is here he's looking for reinforcements and says Prince James is possibly alive

they run to the circle


	10. Chapter 10

JOHN

...and so that's why I need help I'm fighting for England with others

MARCUS

how do you plan to win or gain the trust of the people with the king and prince dead?

JOHN

only the king is dead for certain the prince may yet be alive

MARCUS

how do you know?

JOHN

the captain who's dead by the way gave me this (reveals the ring) he says that descendants of parliament may also be alive

"Marcus" walks over

MARCUS

may I see the ring?

JOHN

all right but I'll want it back

John gives "Marcus" the ring who studies it for a minute and puts it on his ring finger

JOHN

I said I wanted it back

MARCUS

overruled by the prince's order

JOHN

who are you to know what the prince will say?

MARCUS

James I'm the prince and this is my fathers ring passed down to me albeit a few detours but I have it now that's all that matters

everyone kneels

ALL

your majesty

JAMES

(helps John up) we'll join you (louder) we join the resistance

and so they pack up and ride back present

JAMES

you're right he's the best man for the job all right if you die and he survives he'll be captain and if both of you survive when you retire unless there's someone better he gets the promotion

the fire is put out and everyone sleeps the next day at dawn

JAMES

I say we start by giving the people needed supplies once we get things underway they'll need the supplies we gave them

FORESTER 1

but we barely have enough food for us how can we provide for others as well?

JAMES

we grown what food the forest can't

FORESTER 2

what about reports of the oppressors starting to burn the forest?

JAMES

so what we'll put the fires out

PHILLIP

I say we go for it

and so they start fighting back in Nottingham

CIVILIAN 1

have you heard?

CIVILIAN 2

yes but it's impossible

the Sheriff was there in disguise

SHERIFF

what are you talking about?

CIVILIAN 1

you haven't heard Prince James lives

the sheriff acts surprised

SHERIFF

alive how he was killed in the invasion

CIVILIAN 2

we don't know how but one of the sheriff's loyal men came recently and before he was killed said that prince James lives

SHERIFF

than why hasn't he come if he does live?

CIVILIAN 1

he may be in hiding to protect everyone

just then they were all whipped

OPRESSOR

stop talking about hope and get back to work

SHERIFF

leave these people alone

OPPRESSOR

fine I'll whip  _you_  instead

he tries but the whip wraps around the Sheriff's arm instead as the sheriff had used it as a shield

OPPRESSR

you blocked it how?

SHERIFF

like I said before leave these people alone

he yanks the whip out of the oppressors hand and unsheathes his sword

OPPRESSOR

you dare try to strike me?

SHERIFF

yes I dare

OPPRESSOR

take him back to the castle

DIGIMON 1

rock punch

DIGIMON 2

sludge attack

DIGIMON 3

harpoon torpedo

the sheriff was down but not out not yet so he managed to shoot an arrow which he  _knew_  would be sen from the forest while he got up

SHERIFF

come and get me if you can

he tries to run away but doesn't succeed

OPPRESSOR

50 lashes to start out than we'll torture him for information

they drag him away


	11. Chapter 11

SHERIFF

(whispers) long live king James

he blacks out in Sherwood forest

PHILLIP

the arrow was shot 10 minutes ago and then nothing

JOHN

I'll go into town then and check on the situation

TENUCHEN

no sorry John but if we're freed James will need both you and Phillip to protect him Matsunuchi and I will go home so if I die it won't make a huge difference I'll come back as soon as I get a feel for the situation

once in town

GUARD

(secretly loyal to the sheriff) I wouldn't go in if I were you

TENUCHEN

please I'm a weary traveler in need of supplies and a place to sleep for the night

GUARD

look that isn't such a good idea (quieter) look go to the forest and shoot three arrows in the sky to show you are a friend and tell the foresters two things that not all is as it seems in the ranks of the guards of Nottingham and that the sheriff is to be hanged at high noon as a nobody since he looks way different from the last time we saw him (louder) now leave and don't come back

Tenuchen starts to leave but is grabbed

GUARD

(quietly) long live king James

TENUCHEN

(also quietly) long live king James

Tenuchen reaches the gate and then runs to the forest shoots  _five_  arrows signifying he comes with news and gets to the meeting spot

GATOMON

what news do you bring?

TENUCHEN

the sheriff is to be handed at high noon tomorrow and not all is as it seems in the ranks of Nottingham guards

MATUSUNUCHI

we go at 11 and at noon we strike

next day at eleven they were here there and everywhere the guard that stopped Tenuchen stopped the group

GUARD

can't go in with weapons heck you plain can't get in today

JAMES

oh yes we shall

GUARD

no you shan't

JAMES

(sighs) long live king James

GUARD

you are loyal to James come in but note that James is dead though lately a rummer has spread saying he's alive

JAMES

rumors are right I am alive

the guard tries to bow

JAMES

don't bow I don't need the attention right now once we freed England and the rest of earth I will reveal myself

the guard gives a special signal and they are let through no problems

JAMES

mingle and scout we start the process soon

MATSUNUCHI

how soon?

JAMES

at the freeing of the sheriff let the guard know and he can tell the others

Matsunuchi went and told the trusted guard

GUARD

I'll get my people ready

at noon the sheriff had last words

SHERIFF

I only have this to say long live king James and long live freedom

he goes down but is cut down from the guard at the same time and the sheriff lands on the scaffold hard

GUARD

(cutting the ropes) hello sheriff need a hand?

SHERIFF

indeed I do good sir

they look and see the commotion on the ground look at each other and leap down to join the fight

GUARD 1

hey sheriff nice of you to join us

GUARD 2

sheriff catch

the sheriff catches a sheath and unsheathes the sword to reveal his sword that he had before the first execution

SHERIFF

thanks Mark take this you monster

another part of the courtyard

TENUCHEN

we must reach the castle

GUARD

I'm on it

he grabs a grappling hook with rope and aims for the window and succeeds

GUARD

it's all yours

Tenuchen runs to the rope

TENUCHEN

thanks and keep up the pressure

JAMES

don't forget about me

they get inside

TENUCHEN

know your way around James?

he looks around

JAMES

yes follow me

they start walking

TENUCHEN

how do you know your way around?

JAMES

I've been to all the old castles

they get to the proper room

JAMES

your tyranny in this town is ended

MONSTER

not by a long shot

and with that a fierce battle began on the ground

SHERIFF

why is it...that when we...take down one...fifty take...its place?

MATSUNUCHI

don't...know

they're rounded into a corner they look at each other and Matsunuchi looks up and grins

MATSUNUCHI

wrong move monsters

Gatomon leaps down

GATOMON

cats claw

a few minutes later the monster in charge of the ground surrenders

SHERIFF

all that's left is the sheriff of the town

in the castle

JAMES

give it up we win

MONSTER

never

he tries to kill James but Tenuchen is faster and kills the monster

TENUCHEN

there was no other choice

JAMES

I know

James walks to the window and looks out to see the monsters tied up

JAMES

we won now let us take back the rest of England

and so they free towns bit by bit until they get to London

SHERIFF

so we all know the plan

ALL

yes

TENUCHEN

Wizardmon if you would do the honors

WIZARDMON

bursting magic

and so he gives to signal to begin

FORESTER

lets go

and so they invade London and they freed all but the castle

JAMES

the castle is mine

PHILLIP

go for it James

and so with help England and the rest of great Britain was freed

JAMES

now for the rest of Earth and Phillip keep yourself alive

PHILLIP

yes sir

and so they start with the nearest countries until all that's left is America and Japan

JAMES

next stop America

once in America (they had to have a serious illusion spell cast on them) they talk

KAMEL

I say if we free Washington we have it

TENUCHEN

I've scouted the capital and I'm afraid it wont work

JAMES

is there a resistance?

MATSUNUCHI

yes I'll call but they may not come

he calls they come and start planning

LEADER

that won't work

KAMEL

how do you know that

LEADER

we already tried

GATOMON

you have to try again I know we digimon did several times

and so for two years they work to free America and finally they succeeded

TENUCHEN

and now for Japan

they get to Japan and immediately go into hiding

JAMES

OK all that's left is Japan

MATSUNUCHI

let's do it

and after five years of ambushes and raids they finally succeed and James could finally reveal himself with Phillip by his side as John was dead in England

JAMES

I am James and to prove it here is the signet ring

REPORTER

but how?

but James just smiles and gets to work rebuilding England by starting with rebuilding the government and after 10 long years England and the rest of Earth was finally back to normal


End file.
